Hush Hush
by mimi-force
Summary: When Dean and Castiel are assigned lab partners, Dean would rather fall to his own death than put up with elusive answers to his questions. Before long, Dean realizes that this 'Cas' is definitely bad news. Based on Becca Fitzpatirck's Hush Hush  Dean/Cas
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This story is basically based off the Becca Fitzpatrick's book that I adore; _Hush Hush_ which had me writing this uh.. basically it's a High School Supernatural AU fic. **

**I don't not own Supernatural and all that jazz.**

PART.I

**.**

Dean flipped the egg hastily on the pan; waiting until it solidified and dumping it off on a plastic plate. They were running out of eggs last time he checked, but this morning when he looked into the fridge the tattered container was stocked with large-sized eggs. Dad must've been here last night, Dean reasoned- because any other explanation was simply invalid. Because Good didn't just knock on their door and leave things behind. It never has his entire life.

"Sammy!" Dean called over to his brother who was still curled up on his own bed. "C'mon, you will be late for school!" When he heard no response from Sam, Dean chucked the pan to the sink and charged out from the tiny kitchen ready to pull the sheets off of the smaller boy. "Sammy!" he hissed this time ready to claw off his little sleeping beauty.

"Alright, alright!" Sam sat up on bed sleepily, muttered a series of curses he had before heard Dean recite. He scowled at Dean before hopping off bed and into the bathroom.

The house they stayed at wasn't bad this time. It was small; good enough for only both of them. They shared a room with two bunks, a kitchen, a living room and a bathroom. The doors creaked occasionally and Dean had to inspect the locks every so often but they were both happy- as much as they were allowed to- . They finally got used to their school, teachers and the kids here. It usually took them a much longer time to settle this smoothly.

The first lesson Dean got taught without a teacher was to take care of Sammy. Ever since the fire from when he was six, he always took care of things. John trusted him with Sammy. John, their father rarely showed up- he was always out and about working. Their mother Mary died the night of the fire. Dean might not remember well the events of that night but every time he thinks of it, he shudders. John doesn't believe the fire was an accident, he always told Dean. He swore he was going to find who or what did it. Dean did not know what to think, he liked when dad stuck around at home and took care of them for a change. He was used to it though. He drove Sam to school, went to school himself and also went to work after school hours. At the end of the day all Dean wanted to do was crash on bed and listen to Sammy's laugh as he tells him how his day went.

By the time Dean was pouring Orange juice into his glass Sam was already seated poking at his own egg. "I wish we had different food sometimes." He muttered, loud enough for Dean to hear.

"Yeah well, when dad decides he gives a jack squat about us we'll start having pie and pancakes for breakfast." Dean retorted then quickly gulped down his juice, pie being his favorite of the two.

"I am sorry Dean.." Sam murmurs, fumbling with his fork. "You know I appreciate what you do."

"You better do." Sam grins up at his brother admiringly. He always looked up to Dean; he was the strongest person he ever knew. Not even the bully from his old school scared Dean. Dean was never scared of anything and that reassured Sam always.

"C'mon kiddo, let's go." Dean says grabbing his leather jacket and the Impala keys before walking towards the door. It wasn't very much cold outside but it was chilly. There was a gentle breeze of wind against his face and Dean found himself smiling a little. That was until he felt a pair of eyes watching him. He turned to look around the corner of a block but no one was standing there. He only heard a flutter of wings. He looked back towards his Impala and this time in the corner of his eyes he swore he could see someone standing at the corner of the very same block. When he turned this time, sure enough there standing was a silhouette with a mop of dark hair and blue eyes staring intensely at him. The person looked about Dean's age. He wore a trench coat and was slightly hunched over. His expression didn't change; he still stared at Dean without a blink of an eye.

Dean blinked his eyes shut and open and the stranger wasn't there anymore. Dean thought he was hallucinating and just in time Sammy emerged from the door, locking it behind him.

Dean cleared his throat looked down at Sammy and guided him by the shoulders towards the Impala.

* * *

><p>Generally, Dean didn't do well at school. He never really tried hard at it; it wasn't really his thing. His teachers didn't complain about him because they knew Sam and how Dean always helped him study. As much as they're concerned, they have other students to worry about. It is a huge school after all. For all Dean knows, he is going to get this over for just one more year then he's going to look for a full-time job to support Sam. Sammy always spoke about college though. It somehow made Dean envy Sam; while his brother knew what exactly will he be doing after graduating, Dean only knows he is going to stick around for Sam. That's all.<p>

Dean grumbled as he shut his locker door forcefully heading to Biology. Out of them all, Biology was his worst subject. He hated the class, the kids and the teacher himself. Even his seat didn't co-operate. It was one of those chairs with one leg shorter than the other, the ones that made it possible for you to rock them.

Mr. Uriel was already in class when Dean walked in. When he saw Dean he didn't make much of an acknowledgment but a nod. "Take a seat please." He had said, as if it wasn't the most obvious thing.

When Dean takes his deranged seat, Mr. Uriel decides he has an announcement to make. "Every one, welcome your new classmate; Castiel."

The new kid didn't even look comfortable in his own skin. His stare was just piercing and _blue _and right at Dean.

The new kid in Dean's class was the same person Dean witnessed at the corner of a block this morning. Apparently his name was 'Castiel' and now he was sitting on the empty seat next to Dean. What kind of name is that?

"Castiel is an angel from the forgotten text. Long ago certain people thought some of the chapters of the bible did not need to be there so they took it out. It's now in the liberty of the Vatican."

Dean gasped "You just friggin' read my mind, didn't you?" It might have sounded crazy but it also was the only reasonable thing Dean could come up with.

"While I was named after an angel, that doesn't require me being an angel myself. Do you even believe in angels,_Dean_?" Castiel spoke again in a sturdy voice, the way he said his name left Dean struggling to suck in some breathe again.

"I saw you this morning," Dean tried to hide his panic from the kid sitting next to him. "What do you _want_?"

"I do not wish you any harm, Dean." Castiel said, turning around to face the white board at the front of the class.

Dean swore he could see him _smirk._


	2. Chapter 2

****PART II

* * *

><p>Dean did not sleep in his bed that night. He stayed up in their living room reading a history paper prepared by some ancient bastard. He read about the the murder at Sarajevo, the causes of the very first world war. He also read something about a Ballkan league but he doesn't remember very much about the later; because that's when his memory went hazy seconds before he was dragged to sleep.<p>

Sam couldn't sleep. He was used to Dean being around close ever since he knew… well ever since he knew anything. He felt much safer in Dean's presence anyways. So he lifted his blanket and a pillow, both smelling of fresh soap and lavender. He quietly placed either on the floor nearby the couch where Dean slumbered. He looked up at Dean; relieved he can see his chest rise with every inhale of a breathe. Sam smiled to himself as he stared up the roof his head laid down on the soft fabric of the pillow. Not so long after, he was asleep too himself.

In the middle of their living room there stood a dark silhouette. The stranger has been there when Dean was still listing the reasons which triggered the world war. He have seen Dean's eye's flutter and his words getting mixed up in a spiral before what seemed like a veil of sleep evolved him. It amazed him how Sam tried to make the slightest noise possible when he slid into the room. Such inferior yet noteworthy human emotion was no foreign to the Winchesters though, he already knew that. His stare hovered back towards the elder boy who's light snores rang musically into the stranger's ears. He _was_ drawn to Dean. He was drawn to him ever since he could remember. He stepped closer his blue sharp gaze taking note of Dean. _What is it about Dean Winchester?_

In a fleet of a second; the stranger had company. He made a swift movement to look at the person who had just joined him.

"What is taking you so long?" The visitor spoke, his voice soft and yielding.

There was the slightest hint of smirk quivering his lips before he moved closer to the visitor; speaking in a whisper "I have my own way to take care of things, you know that."

"She will be smoldered. She gave you long enough already, she's waiting- we're _all_ waiting." The visitor made an exaggerated noise "I just want you safe, Cassie."

"Relax Balthazar. I can take care of it."

In a second and once again the room was only occupied by two human brothers; Sam and Dean.

* * *

><p>The Sun was the first sign. The second was Sam tripping on the blanket while he carried it stealthy, not. It only took two signs for Dean to comprehend that it was morning.<p>

A new day.

He rose from the couch with a sore neck, one of his arms felt numb and he shook it plenty before the feeling of life rushed through it again. He looked at Sammy collecting his notebooks and smiled. "C'mon Kiddo, let's get you to school."

On the ride to school, Sammy was helping Dean remember notes for history test. Sam asked, Dean answered. Sam wanted to put so much trust in Dean to pass this test. He needed Dean to know he can do _anything_ if he wanted. Because Dean thinks he is not smart, that smart was only for Sam and Dean was just- not that.

In history, Dean took his seat at the back of the class waiting for the teacher to finish narrating the instructions. Thirty minutes later, the teacher informed everyone to put down their pens and Dean thought it was the easiest test he ever wrote.

At lunch, Sam was already waiting by Dean's locker with an apple between his fingers. It was something like a ritual. When neither of them made any friends at a new school yet, they chose each other's company. They chose each other's company all the time anyways. They talked about Dean's history test and about this hot chick in his Economics class. They talked about Sam's new friend, his name is Ash and according to Sam he was the smartest guy ever.

When lunch is over and Dean is still fiddling with his locker keys he notices someone leaning against a locker nearby. In a familiar_ fucking_ trench coat. Dean grits his teeth looking up at Castiel. "Interested?" he asks almost humorlessly.

Castiel looks intently at Dean, and Dean doesn't realize it until he speaks that Castiel is up in his personal space,_again_. "We're talking about you, I am _fascinated._"

Nobody was in the hallway but the two of them and Dean feels a side of him completely shaken because the person before him is _dangerous, _hell he was outside his house watching him the other day! Another side of him, makes him feel _aroused_ towards a person in a fucking dirty_ trench coat! _It's ridiculous. He closes his eyes, opens them again only to see the retreating back of Castiel.

He almost wants to skip Biology, but he doesn't. As much as a part of him hates the guy, he _wants_ to see him again.

And they're in biology class. Dean ignores the teacher and thinks of arguments for why he and Castiel shouldn't be partners. For some reason _He's creepy as all get out and probably stalking me_ doesn't make the list. Why? No idea.

Why won't Mr. Uriel listen the first time Dean asks him to pick another partner for him! Why won't anyone else switch partners with him?

Somehow Mr. Uriel ended up talking about sexual reproduction- "For the rest of the class, practice this technique by finding out as much as you can about your partner. Tomorrow bring a write-up about your discoveries and believe me I am going to check for authenticity. Do not think about fictionalizing your answers, what I want to see written is real interaction and teamwork."

_great._

Dean sits up straight, wrinkling his nose trying to figure out what Castiel smelled of.

_Cigars._

Castiel wasn't going to co-operate with Dean. He asked him a few questions but he won't answer. At this rate, Dean thought, I will never get this done with.

He looked over at Castiel who was writing. He saw his paper with deep growling lines that almost looked like they were carved in it.

"What are you writing?" Dean asked.

"And he speaks English."

"What did you write?" Dean demanded but before he could get closer to reading anything, Castiel crumpled the paper into a ball and tossed it at the trash can.

Dean stared disbelievingly at the can for long moments before he snatched his own papers and decided this one seemed to dare Dean to pry anything out of him.

"What do you do in your free time?"

"I don't have free time."

"Just-" aggravated, Dean sighed "Do me favor."

Castiel leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms and looked at Dean through blue eyes. "What kind of favor?"

Dean looked down at the paper then back at Castiel, he's impossible.

"Free time," Castiel spoke thoughtfully. "I take pictures."

"Photography." Dean repeated, writing it down.

"I wasn't finished." Castiel says. "I've got quite a collection going of a big brother, who drives around in a 67 Chevy Impala, works part time after school at a mechanic shop two blocks away from where he lives. Who also takes care of a little brother and have been ever since-"

"Just stop." Dean says, shaken at how _dead on_ Castiel was.

"You keep life on a short leash, Dean."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You're scared of what you can't control."

Dean grits his teeth once again "Alright start asking normal questions now." All he wanted was to get this over with, hand the assignment over to Mr. Uriel and get away from this _creep_.

"Do you sleep naked?" _Just when he thought this couldn't get any worse._

Dean's jaw threatened to drop, but he held it in check. "You're hardly the person I'd tell." He finished scowling. "I said _normal_. Like, try asking me what kind of music I like."

"I am not going to ask what I can guess."

"You do _not_ know what type of music I listen to."

"Foreigner, Led Zepplin. You like the classic rock."

"Wrong." Dean lied. Who was he _really?_ Dean thought.

The bell rang and Castiel was on his feet, making his way towards the door.

"Wait. Cas! I still haven't got anything done!" Dean called looking down at his paper. Castiel froze, turned back and walked toward Dean, there was hardly anyone left in class but he didn't care anyways. He scribbled something on Dean's palm before the other could _think_ of pulling away.

Dean stared at the seven numbers in red ink on his palm and made a fist around them. "I am busy tonight." Dean said.

"So am I." He smirked and was gone.

* * *

><p>It's the only part Dean skips while talking to Sam about his day. Sam who doesn't stop talking about Ash asks if he could invite him over later today when Dean comes back from work. Dean doesn't disagree, he could really use some distraction.<p>

When Dean comes back from work, Sam excitedly calls Ash. Ash says his cousin has to come with him and asks if Sam doesn't mind. Sam in turn asks Dean who doesn't mind either. Her name is Jo. Ash's cousin.

When she shows up at their door holding a pie, Dean decides he likes her. They kick off a conversation by making fun of the kids when they speak alien language.

It gets awkward afterwards but Dean breaks awkward and asks Jo if she wants to watch a movie. They settle for _Die Hard._

Later when they have to leave, Jo smiles at Dean and says _see you around_. Sam grins up at Dean and asks him what he thinks. Dean says _that chick is awesome!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: This fic is already completed, hence why I'll be updating it daily. **Enjoy!  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

"Dean! Glad you made it! Start by helping me carry these boxes?" Jo flashes a cheeky grin at him, motioning to Dean towards a stack of sizable crates deposited on the gravel ground.

"Hello to you too, Jo." She ignores Dean's blatant tone of amusement and beams at Sam and her cousin instead.

Dean doesn't know how he ended up to such a stupid place initially. He wasn't gonna give in easily but Sam practically begged him and apparently in order to convince Dean he had to flail and thrash about everything in their little shoebox-sized place. It only made Dean more pigheaded at first but then he didn't find it in himself to let Sam go to bed crying, on a weekend.

Sam then mentioned Jo worked there part-time at weekends so they can trot on the rides with a few bucks off.

They _did_ pay the whole ransom for the entry tickets, however.

A smug sign hanged on the entrance:

**KANSAS'S AMUSEMENT PARK'S NEWEST SENSATION!**

" **THE ARCHANGEL"**

**REMODELED AND RENOVATED**

_**FALL FROM GRACE ON THIS ONE-HUNDRED-FOOT**_

_**VERTICAL DROP**_

Kansas's square was known for it's amusement parks mostly, but they also held masquerades, an awful amount of freak shows lot and a cluster of fortune-telling booths with rather odd looking gypsy psychics who Dean always joked where what Sam's friend would all look like.

Jo did not miss the opportunity to barge in for a break, she to all intents and purposes abducts Sam and Ash to a swivel of fun. They rode the Ferris wheel and the Bumper cars -which Sam had to stop after to hurl onto the grass. After that, Ash insisted on riding the Magical carpet unmoved by Sam's sharp retching seconds ago.

After stopping to get candy and popcorn Jo decided it's time to put Dean out of his misery and carry on with _her _work for a change.

When they get back, each carrying a bag of popcorn with candy chains hanging around their necks, dust and crumbled candy wrappers sweeping between their ankles; they do not find Dean alone.

An insanely-handsome -Jo notes- guy in a trench coat was helping Dean with the crates looking so nonchalant nonetheless . He leaned against the wooden table when Jo and the kids appeared and his blue eyes stared, ever so piercing and grave.

"I am Jo." Says Jo as she extendes her hand for Castiel to take. His gaze lingers on her stiff hand then lookes up with the same expression from before; un-smiling and definitely unwelcoming.

Jo's smile grows wider as she cocks her eyebrows "Alright." muttering she drops her hand and lookes over at Dean with an _I-need-to-talk-you-now_ look.

Smirking, Dean joins her in the corner and she stomps a foot. "Who is Trench Coat over there?"

"He's in my Biology class, we've ki- look all I know is that he's a dick."

"Hmm. I know right? Why else would he decide you needed help." she rolls her eyes and nods knowledgeably towards Castiel. "Thanks Trench Coat."

"Castiel."

"Huh? Oh- Isn't that like an angel's name?" Jo doesn't wait for him to reply because she already knows she's right. Instead she flails her arms around "You guys should go enjoy the rides, thanks for the help, _anyway._"

Dean is more than willing to leave so he puts back his leather jacket on and drag his feet away from the damn boxes.

Sam is pleading for another round.

With a grunt, Dean agrees. They _are_ already here after all, it wouldn't hurt if he went on another one, especially so if Jo was paying.

Before they could leave, a tug on his sleeve jerks Dean's head backwards to meet Castiel's blue eyes look fixedly into his own. Standing so close and in Dean's personal space. "Meet me at the Archangel." he speaks almost in a whisper leaving Dean dumfounded with confusion.

Obviously, Dean had no intention in meeting Cas at the stupid _Archangel._ But when he goes to get Cotton candy for Sammy and Ash while they stayed at Jo's booth he gets distracted by a sight farther down the walkway. The Archangel rose up above the treetops. A snake of cars zipped over the lighted tracks and dove out of view. The curious man he is, Dean wondered why Castiel had asked him to meet up there. A jab in his stomach should have been taken for an answer but despite Dean's best intentions, he continued to walk down the walkway towards the Archangel.

The wind changed from chilly to icy but that wasn't the reason that set Dean to unease. That cold, heart-stopping feeling Dean got when he felt someone was watching. He stole a look at both sides, nothing abnormal in his peripheral vision. Shrugging, Dean continued to walk bypassing a large group of pedestrians. When he looked back, several striders farther on but no one stood out as watching him.

When he faced forward again, Castiel was there head slightly tilted to a side in amusement.

"_Son of a bitch!" _Dean cursed at the sudden appearance of Cas infront of him.

"What's wrong?" He frowned smugly -if that expression could ever be pulled off even- "You look ready to throw up."

"Yeah, well. You have that effect on me."

"Two people to a seat, please."

"No." Dean snapped almost too quickly.

"Are you scared of heights?"

Dean bites his bottom lip nervously and made a step with Cas to the back of the line leading up to the Archangel. A rush of screams drifted and faded far above the sky. The frigid wind wraps around them and Cas jerks his head up. "Looks like we're up."

With slight hesitation, Dean pushes through the revolting gate and makes it into the boarding platform, the only empty cars were the very front and the very last. Cas heads toward the former. The roller coaster didn't inspire any of Dean's confidence that was left. Remodeled or not, that shit was more than a century old and was made of wood that had spent a lot of time exposed to harsh elements.

The artwork painted on the the side was even less inspiring. The car Cas chose had a grouping of four paintings. The first painting depicted a mob of horned demons ripping the wings off a screaming male angel. The second was of the wingless angel perched on a headstone and watching a group of children. The third painting was of the wingless angel standing close to the children crooking a finger at a green-eyed boy. In the final painting the wingless angel drifted through the boy'a body like a ghost. The boy's eyes were black, his smile gone and he'd sprouted horns like the demons from the first painting.

Dean averts his eyes and slid into the car beside Cas.

The car rolled backward then lurched forward none so gently. The smell of sweat, rust blowing filled the air. Cas sat close to smell. Dean catches the slightest trace of rich mint soap.

"You look pale." he says.

And Dean _felt _pale, but he didn't admit it himself. The wind holds it's breathe allowing the damp air to settle on Dean's skin. Without really meaning to Dean glances at Cas, the later finding the amusement and smirking.

"Scared?"

Dean clenches the metal bar and a shaky laugh escapes his lips.

Their car, Dean assumes flew demonically faster than any other. It clattered the tracks roughly the noise reminding Dean at just how scared he is. Inside, Dean feels his organs float and fall in response to the ride.

He looks down. Stupid. It only makes him feel worse. It was then he noticed his seatbelt undone.

Frantically trying to regain his composure and yell at Cas but his voice was swallowed up by the rush of air. Dean lets go of the metal bar with one hand, trying to secure his seatbelt back with the other. The car lunges the left and Dean's shoulders slam into Cas's, pressing _so_ hard against him.

The car swerved to the right, Dean feels a jolt of panic and then it happens. His shoulder slams against the car door. It flings open and Dean is ripped out of the car violently while the roller coaster sped off without him. He reaches to grabble for something to anchor himself with. He finds nothing and he tumbles over the edge, plunging straight down through the black air.

The next thing he knows, the ride screeches to a stop to the unloading platform. His arms hurt from how tightly Cas has held him. If he was thinking straight then, he would have probably thought it would leave a mark.

Cas is smirking at him and Dean quickly looks at his seatbelt and there it was tight around his waist. "The seatbelt, I thought-"

"You thought what?" there's urgency in Cas' voice.

"The Archangel…"

"It means high-ranking angel." There was a look of seriousness in Cas' face. "The higher up, the harder the fall."

"Well aren't ya the little nerdy angel."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I can't for the life of me figure out why fanfiction is being such an ass to me. Thank you for the lovely reviews. I don't think my updates are getting through to ya'll and blame stupid FF for this. Okthnxbai.**  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

"You know if you don't stop whining, Winchester. You're going to have to find someone else to walk you to class each morning."

"I am sure that's not a bad idea. I know a couple of people."

"Yeah, like pretty angel boy."

"I really dislike Cas."

"I have to admit, his dark side calls to me" Jo says perching up her eyebrows.

"Trust me, he's not good enough for you."

Jo pumps her shoulder against Dean's "Careful, you only make me want him more." Dean grunts and pretends to be reading a note in his Economics book. "Tell me you don't think he's good looking!"

"He could be. But I'd be the last person to know." The whole conversation is irking Dean and at any time now he would go for the easy way out but he and Jo share the next class and are destined to be walking together.

"Look if the guy is really creeping you out, maybe we can do a little digging and see what he's up to." Jo is finally giving a serious look "He must have had restraining orders." she finishes then laughs at the possibility of what she had just said.

"We should break into the front office to find out."

"I wasn't thinking of that, but goddamn it yes! We could be like spies!"

"Yeah, this is not something any girl would really be excited about, Jo."

"Ouch, Winchester. Do I look like any girl to you?"

The pair walk into class determined to carry on the plan floating in all corners of their brains. Mr. Campbell turns up not so long after, holding an extra large book than the one he carried in his last class. A bit of his clothing is wrinkled and his eyes are looking weary enough for everyone to notice. It's a plus, because he looks hastily outside the window and then takes the opportunity and snoozes on his chair. Allowing Dean and Jo's plan to get a bit of an upgrade.

At the end of the day -and according to the plan, Dean is supposed to be waiting in the Impala where he and Jo will meet before attempting to their first supposedly-called 'spying mission'. Sam is bitching in the back seat and pulling at Dean's hair.

"Why can't you just drop me off?"

"Shut up, little bitch. We'll get this over with really fast if you shut up. Okay?"

"You're a jerk, ugh."

It's as if Jo is waiting for it to get to name-calling to step up and tap the Impala's window. "Hey, good news."

"What's up?"

"I just found out, there's a copy of all the student files in the nurse's office and she just happens to be outside her office"

"She's outside- and you Jo Harvelle have nothing to do with it, do you?"

"Gwah, just go and become spies!" Jo looks indecorously at the source of the sound and frowns when she sees little Sam. She mutters 'little bitch' or something before she quickly trots behind Dean.

When they walk back to school there aren't much of people who notice them, Jo fakes a sharp pain in her stomach and leans on Dean as he practically shifts her weight towards the nurse office. One of the teachers looks majorly worried and lets them into the nurse office even though she's not there. When she leaves Jo is cackling and Dean is kneeling on the floor by the hideous grey cabinet that carries the x-marked files.

He's looking at the little cards that carries each student's first letter, until he finds 'A-D', he shoves the drawer open but it won't budge. "Is it locked?" Jo is asking as she has been assigned to be a movie's subtitle-er. Obviously, it _is_locked, Jo.

Dean shuffles the content of his bag and comes back with a small pin. Jo is about to ask what is it for but Dean explains before she could "To open it." He slides the pin almost professionally into the lock hole and inches closer towards the lock, pressing his ear to the cold metal. He stops at the third click and is smiling brightly at Jo.

The drawer is pulled out and Dean immediately spots the C. Castiel's file is sitting there, and Dean could swear it's mocking him. He stifles it open. The first page carries a large picture of Castiel but that's it. There must be something wrong. Dean flips the pages furiously. How the hell?

"Dean, I hear somebody's coming." Jo is saying and it's not really too late. Dean chokes the file back into the drawer then back into his backpack- Jo gives him the crazy eye at that- and he pushes the drawer back in.

* * *

><p>"It's a dead end."<p>

"Yeah, you've been saying that for a year now, when you came back into the car again."

"Shut up Sammy or we're changing directions." The thing is setting Dean disgruntled and for Sam to put in his bitching somewhere in between his thoughts, that must have peeved Dean quite a lot.

They pull out into the Diner Jo mentioned. She's driving her own car over there and they're supposed to meet up for dinner. Dean is not very keen on the idea but it's much better than having to get back home and cook something he knows Sam is going to bitch about.

When they get in, Sam's face alters momentarily. Dean spots Jo sitting at a near table with a tall guy he really is not very familiar with.

Sam is about to lurch over to their table but Dean stops them, not sure if he's interrupting something or what. Jo notices them standing and so she waves over to to join her.

"Dean, This is Nick. He just moved to our school." Nick's dark eyes peer at Dean pointedly. The guy looks as if he got something against Dean's pretty face.

"Hey Nick." Dean says uncomfortably and props on the leather chair grabbling for the menu. Nicks looks unpleased with Dean in general. Nobody really notices until Sam points it out and then he, Nick, learns to somehow loosen his glares.

Sam is peeved at the stupid slow service and Nick tries to explain it as a busy night. Sam doesn't really want to buy it. He keeps on rambling until Nick excuses himself to the restroom.

"He's an asshole, Jo. I hate him."

Dean is grinning at his little brother reading his thoughts out loud, Jo looks disbelievingly at both and shakes her head as if to demonstrate how disappointed she is with the brothers.

Sam looks too happy when they have to leave and Jo looks at him disapprovingly for a second but then when Dean pulls her into a loose hug patting her back and whispering into her ear to go home already, furious doesn't even cover it. She's enraged to say the least. Who is he to play the role of her mom really? So, she does it without further thinking and stomps on his foot with all dominance.

Dean mutters a series of curses and grins too widely at her, grabbing Sam by the shirt collar and heading defeatedly towards their only true home: The Impala.

* * *

><p>Sam has finally quit bitching and was sound asleep tucked into his bed at eight. It's quite early and Dean doesn't really know what to do in order to pass up the time. Sure, there is homework awaiting him but just the thought of that doesn't sound appealing to Dean, hell it shouldn't sound appealing to anyone!<p>

So, putting it mildly Dean is forgiven for what he does next. He is to be forgiven for thinking selfishly just once in his life. He's defiantly forgiven for starting the Impala and driving over to Bo's bar without further ado.

One thing he's sure of once he walks in is that Sam is going to be okay and is asleep in his own bed away from any harm, so he should relax for a second and just do what the fuck he came here to do. Find Castiel.

It's a tough one, the bar is crammed with people and smells of something stronger than cigarettes even, it's Cigars and Dean just now explains the stench he had detected off Castiel in Biology the day they were paired partners. It's a bit misty too, which makes it double times harder.

He doesn't have to put up with it, he could always just turn around and leave for home. Dean isn't the one to stop however. He looks around for a trench coat, and so very long after he spots one.

At a far corner, a brunette is prying her hands into the tanned fabric, it's a fastened fuming movement when she makes out with Castiel slanting against the brick-red wall. His hands are the first thing Dean mostly notices, they're holding the girl as still as she can be allowed to be held, one is cupping her butt. Dean is just amazed at how perfect she seems to be held, he almost forgets that staring at people making out is probably the most inappropriate thing. He clears his throat indecorously and kind of hates himself for it; he will most definitely not like to be interrupted by someone while in the middle of making out with a hot chick- or in actuality; making out with _Castiel_.

_God, Stop! You're not supposed to think like that! _He mentally slaps himself.

The girl looks most irritated about the interruption, she sneers at Dean. There's something odd about her. She is not the flawless kind of beautiful but there's something desirable about her. "Just leave, Meg." and she does simply as asked.

Castiel doesn't look very irritated about the intrusion, in fact he still manages to look completely careless. "It's a bit surprising, I have to admit."

"Me coming down here to check out your ass, you mean?" Castiel is smiling, and it looks stupidly awkward on his face that Dean just want it wiped off. "What's wrong?" for a moment it looks like he genuinely cares about Dean's well being but past facts must have proved it wrong to Dean.

"Can I ask you something?" Dean pauses for a second deciding what next he's about to say was definitely going to be something he'll regret later. "Is it okay if what I want to do, is totally kiss you crazy right now?" he doesn't take no seconds for answers and his lips come crashing urgently onto Castiel's. He tastes a bit of beer and mint but something stronger and purer than anything else, something completely _Castiel. _There's a gripped moan in the back of Castiel's throat then his hands move skillfully around Dean's lower back.

At that moment, Dean could swear he could feel Castiel smirk against his own lips.


	5. Chapter 5

PART.V

* * *

><p>The consecutive scamper of integers being smacked onto the cordless phone peeved Dean.<p>

Sam gets like this every once in a while when Dad is not around. He has every reason to be mad, truly. Because Dad never calls. Never shows a sign that he's still alive and kicking. He just walks out of the door without a word, the next thing you know he's back at the door covered in fresh bruises and injuries. So, Dean doesn't blame Sam when he gets anxious like that.

Dean has been through this anyhow, so he knows what it must be like being in Sammy's shoes right now. Though still, that didn't stop it from being annoying.

"For Heaven's sake Sam, stop this. Dad will call if something has happened." the minute the words are out of his mouth he realize just how even harder they're making this get. "…Dad is alright Sammy. He won't do this to us."

Someone who isn't a Winchester wouldn't really soak it in, but Sam does.

He allows the phone to drop between his fingers, taking heavy steps to the couch and falling into Dean's lap. He's gushing, and Dean's Jeans can soak up with as much tears and saliva as they're allowed to.

Dean is furious with dad, why has he left for so long. Sam needs him. _He_ needs him.

For so long, the brothers holding onto each other finally wears them. Sam is the first to crash onto his bunk. Dean takes a bit longer after making sure everything is secured and Sam is indeed safe.

* * *

><p>Now Jo isn't the type to brag, or get <em>smitten<em>. But there she is, sitting across the table from Dean, lavish and fulsome of feelings towards Nick the new kid.

Dean feels it obligatory to listen, and it really shows when he isn't paying attention. Which is exactly the opposite of what he needs right now. Jo can get deadly about this. She usually does. So Dean sits up straight like the good friend he's supposed to be and actually listen to Jo.

That is until he feels them.

Years of being trained to be cautious and ready at any time, Dean can't miss it this time. He can feel them, piercing and strong. When he snaps a shot quickly to his lift a hooded shadow scurries off.

At this point Jo stops talking and is very clever not to miss it. "Did you feel that too?" she whispers to Dean as if the scooted shadow could hear all the way over to their table inside the restaurant chain.

"Someone's been following me." Dean blurts out. Jo's look says something among the lines of 'no shit, Sherlock' but she doesn't exactly says it out loud.

"Angel boy?"

"No, I mean since I left home today. I think this one's not about stalker Cas. I can't seem to put my finger on it." Jo takes a hard look at Dean, who distorted a serious look on his face.

Her mother Ellen has always had that badass woman image, she always looked up to. This might just be her chance to prove she could too do _something_. Besides, it's not about that, Dean is in trouble and she is his friend.

"Look, you're saying this is serious. The person out there, might want to hurt you or not if you go out there." She slips her hands out of her pockets to reveal her phone "I am going out there, Give me your coat, I have my phone I can call if-"

"No!" Dean hisses "I can't let you go out of there, you just- No!" At this point, Dean is shaking his head furiously. "I am not letting a girl go as bate, for me!"

"Look Winchester, I am your friend and I will do this, girl or not! Women, Dean, women are stronger than you think. You're really irritating me when you say this." Without a further ado, she's snatches the brown leather and wraps it around herself, sticking her blonde locks under the collar. "You come out there after I am past that tree, you hear that?"

He nods, this is stupid. Jo, has a way of twisting things and doing what she pleases. He hates that.

She walks out, the friendly bells hanged up the door of the chain chime musically. He can see Jo's back hunched, she can pull off impersonating him.

She carries on until he can't see her anymore, and he follows carefully choosing the place of his footing. Then he hears it, sharp and painful. A cry of help.

Jo's voice, none other's.

He hates himself, but there's no time. Weak in the knees he runs as fast as his legs allow him to, a few meters away lays Jo screaming in pain. He looks around for a sign of her attacker but there isn't any.

"Jo!" Her arm is tightened against her hip and blood gushing out of her proportioned nose; she's crying of pain. "Stay with me, Jo! Don't sleep." he stifles for the phone, and dial for help. "Jo, stay awake!"

But all she seems to say is "Castiel, it was Castiel."

Perhaps it was Castiel who freed her from the attacker, it could mean that right? Something feels wrong about the whole thing. Yes, Dean feels eerie around Cas but no, it _can't_ be.

* * *

><p>Jo is sleeping it off in a hospital bed, when Dean drives back home. He's hoping desperately that Sammy is alright.<p>

People around him tend to get hurt a lot.

His father would be mad if he had known about any of this.

So when Sam opens the door with mussed hair and a hand rubbing sleepy eyes, Dean can't help but hauls him into a protective hug.

Dumbfounded, Sam mentally shrugs and returns the gesture.

After they make coffee and just exchange looks for solid minutes, Dean tells Sam what happened. Then fast as he could, ask Sam for his computer.

"V-shaped scar" he mentions. "Sam, I saw a V-shaped scar on Cas the other day, his back-" he stops ashamed by the look Sam just earned. It's a mix of disgust and amusement. Maybe just amusement.

Sam doesn't questions how did his brother came to see the scar on the other's back and just merely pulls out his laptop and lets Dean get creative with the search engine.

Uh- he types 'V-shaped scars' no dice. 'Upside V-shaped scar' nada. 'V-shaped scar on back' nothing.

That is until Sam pushes Dean's chair away. Dean protests for so long until Sam is able to type the terrifying words that they've both been avoiding.

'_fallen angel'_

a 10390 search result appears.

Things like this shouldn't exist, it's a myth. _Angels_ don't even exist! He and Sam debated this a hundred times over. But when facts fall above belief, there isn't much place for the latter.

They exist, and Castiel is one of them. Or was, to be exact.

He must have somehow sinned to be casted down to earth. He's a fallen angel. An ultimate bad boy. Dean shudders at the thought.

This, his life, can't be real.

Such a ridiculous thing.

So he doesn't leave Sam's side. All he knows this guy-angel might want to harm them, otherwise why would he be around.

Dean makes out the racket of noise outside the window and his heart beats loud thuds against his chest, he swears the silhouette he spots outside the window is a tall one, different and very _not_ Cas-like.

"Look Sammy, we have to get out of here now, it isn't safe." Sam nods. _I think there's someone else_, he wants to say. but at this point, will Sam believe him? All facts are pointing at Cas.

And why the hell is he trying so hard to believe it's not Castiel. It just isn't. Cas might strike him as dangerous, but this isn't something he'd do.

"Where are we gonna go?"

"We'll go check up on Jo, first. I'll figure out the rest later."

* * *

><p>Jo is on drugs when they see her. "Dean and Bean!" a giggle follows. "Oh my God, Dean! I love the drugs" she's laughing hysterically at this point and Sam is finding the whole thing amusing.<p>

"Look Jo, I need to ask you something." Dean approaches carefully as he examine her broken rib and bruised cheek.

"Shoot, Winchester!" there's a moment when she take a serious face but only lasts a second before a cheeky grin reveals. "Not literally."

"Jo, are you sure? You saw Cas? Castiel?"

"Yes Dean! Al Trench coat, dark hair and blue eyes. I am sure."

"Wasn't he by any chance, tall with blonde hair and brown eyes?"

Jo grabs a banana from a fruit basket placed by her right. "And this is a banana!" so much for answering Dean's question.

Ellen pushes the door open, a strained look on her face. Only a frown deepens into a scowl when she sees Dean.

"Dean Winchester, I want to speak to you outside." Dean politely follows her.

He won't blame her if she wants him away from her daughter, which she actually does. Crystal clear, summed up in a sentence "Stay away from my daughter."

Dean has never been scared off by a woman as much as he is now of Ellen

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I am sorry this chapter is so short! The next one's going to be long, promise. Thank you for the reviews._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so I decided to give a quick update because it's friday friday fun fun fun- (and also because this fic is ready and I can never be this fast to write something) **

* * *

><p><strong>VI<strong>

Dean is exhausted, a weekend of sleep deprivation ought to do that to anyone. He've been trying to keep Sam and himself safe, that they even swung by at uncle Bobby's for an entire evening.

So yes, he does feel a bit safe at school.

Nothing could go wrong here, right?

With heavy eyelids and black circling his eyes he makes his way towards his locker. It just hits him then how lonely he actually is. He would give so much to have an _actual _friend for a change -someone who is not his brother- someone like Cas.

The fucker hadn't shown up since the incident with Jo; if anything it should only make Dean suspicious but- and it's a big but- something about it doesn't feel right to him.

He kind of misses him too.

Dean slumps against his locker for a while, letting the cool metal take in most of his aggravation. There were a few kids in the hallway, but each minding their business and letting Dean be. At school like this, no one really knows anyone. New students are like invisible spirits roaming the corridors with schedules to follow and classes to attend.

When the bell chimes, Dean rummages through his pile of books for the thick, brown-leathered History anthology.

He groans and throws his head back in frustration.

Sure enough, the smug motherfucker stood peering at him like he's a fucking piece of art to observe. "Have you missed my presence?" and leave it to him to say things like that.

Dean hauls him up against an adjacent locker, a loud thud just indicates how hard. Maybe beating the crap out of him would make him feel better. Castiel wears a smug look across his face, it only ticks off Dean some more.

"Where'd you disappear to? Right after the accident with Jo?" At this point Dean is clenching and unclenching his fists around the tan coat's hem. The observant being he is, Cas notices. "Answer me- you son of a- Jo've been saying it was _you_!

Was it, Cas? Please.." Dean shoves him back against the locker again, this time a bit steadily. His voice trails off "Do you have any idea- I've been keeping my ass up all night to make sure Sammy's okay- think you know something about us being watched, huh fallen friggin'_ angel_?" The echo of his sound roams the empty corridor, reminding him just how overcast his mood is and how ditzy the word 'angel' sounded.

_He was late for History class._

His right impulses should be telling him to grab his book and hurry to class. But his stupid, reckless, stupid-

Dean inches closer to Castiel; like Cas's un-appreciation of personal space has finally payed off "I've missed you man.." his voice is hoarse when the words come out, he's looking down at the smudge covering his boots. He'd expect Cas to laugh at him or tease him about it, but he has not even responded that Dean feels obliged to look up. The look on Castiel's face is hard to read.

Cas opens his mouth then close it again. His blue inhuman eyes lurk at Dean's wet lips. A moment of hesitation draws them back up to Dean's eyes. Then, before he knows it, his lips meet Dean's mildly. It's very different than their first kiss; this time they both know exactly what it means and where it's taking them to.

It's very supple and sweet, something Dean never thought it would be based on last time's experience. For a moment, Dean's hand are awkwardly lingering in the air- _hands where the fuck are they supposed to go? _

It's almost like Cas can hear him thinking and pulls Dean closer in an embrace- it's sort of less awkward.

It's short, but when they get their faces back, Dean's flushing all kind of red. Castiel is actually smiling- and it looks kind of nice on him. Then, Castiel takes hold of Dean's hand, linked fingers and all. He pushes the door of the janitor room open without quite touching it- and his smile is replaced by a mischievous one.

"Really, Cas? The janitor room?" Dean chuckles, shoving Cas lightly into the tight room.

* * *

><p>Dean makes it to class, hair disheveled and pants too tight.<p>

He doesn't recognize his teacher though. She is a new one, _huh wonder what happened to Mr. Geller_. The new teacher had red hair and green eyes, and looked too perfect to be human actually.

She eyes Dean questioningly as he emerges late into class. Everyone in the class whispers at how obvious what Dean's been up to. He's a lucky one, Dean is- because when he's fiddling with his Jean's pocket he can find a pass from last week which he never really used.

He hands it to the redhead teacher. She eyes the pass note like it's the weirdest thing she've ever seen- then eventually nods.

"As I was telling your class mates.." her voice was very soft as she spoke "my name is Anna Milton and I am your substitute teacher until Mr Geller recovers." She's now looking down at Dean; who's name she supposedly caught from the pass note "Please, take your seat Dean Winchester."

History goes by fast, Dean honestly cannot wait for Biology. He's about to dart away from class when the bell chimes but Mrs Anna approches him. She doesn't get across to her point too fast but in conclusion, she wants Dean to be spending more time studying. At least that's what Dean thinks she was saying.

So by Biology class' time, Dean is way over his head. He walks into class like he actually enjoys it, while in actuality a certain boy- angel or whatever is whom he's looking for.

Cas is sitting in his usual seat, a smirk crop up on his face at the sight of Dean. When Dean pulls out the seat next to him and sits there, Cas nudges him knee to knee playfully.

A soft smile make its self comfortable on Dean's face.

It fades however when Mr. Uriel walks into class, he eyes Dean with sheer amusement "Winchester, you look really something today. Been enjoying my pairing you with Castiel here?" Dean chokes up on his own spit which earns him laughter from the whole class, including Mr. Uriel- sans Cas who pats him on the back gently until he regains his breathe.

Recovering from his conceited comment, Mr. Uriel carries on talking to the rest of the class "This is a good thing, because your assignment for this week, Knuckleheads, is relationships, babies, marriage- not necessarily in that order. You and your partner will pretend to be a married with a baby to take care of- Now not necessarily all of you will receive the responsibility of a baby- only those whom I think are ready will. The rest of you are expected to explore and dedicate to their relationship further more."

Groans erupts in the class, some of the kids argue; Meg Masters did not appreciate being paired with the bitch Bella Talbot. Let alone being married for the rest of this semester. Gordon Walker was paired with the nice girl Cassie who wore leather jackets and a curly hair. But Gordon Walker doesn't get along with anyone really.

Some of them were in favor;

like the two supernatural and superhero comics geeks; Edd Zeddmore and Corbett- were more than thrilled about the whole thing. They idea of having a _mutant_ child together excited them more than it should.

Dean protests. "Excuse me, do I look _gay_ to you?" that earns him another laughter. Dean never gave it much thought. He was attracted to whatever he was attracted to and that's that.

"Oh- Dean.." Mr. Uriel finding his thrill in the conversation walks up to Dean with a menacing smile. "Who here thinks Dean is of _straight _sexuality, put your hands up." Lisa Braeden and Sera Gamble both put their hands up and a couple more kids.

"Interesting, why do you believe that, Sera?"

Sera pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose and stands up to speak, "Well, for one- I catch him staring at Lisa's boobs and Ruby's behind. Correct me if I am wrong, but doesn't that means he's_ attracted _to them?"

"You catch him staring at my ass, when_ you_ do it to." Ruby retorts from her seat at the back of the classroom. "Everyone stares at my ass." Scoffing she adds.

Mr. Uriel clears his throat as he takes a glance at Dean- who clearly isn't at all comfortable to have being discussed like that. "Now who thinks Dean is homosexual?"

Crowley, Becky and Meg Masters put their hands up, and a few others. Meg Masters lets her self speak without permission. "I don't think Dean is gay- I only think Castiel is his exception." she puts in bluntly and sits down continuing to observe her manicured fingers.

Dean can feel blood rush into his face, this is the worst thing which had ever happened to him. Screw Mr. Uriel. Screw this class together. Screw _Cas!_

"In conclusion,_ I _ personallythink Dean is bisexual- can anyone of you define this term?"

Sure enough, Becky Rosen stands up to explain. Dean is a minute from breaking into tears and out of this class then. Unexpectedly, Castiel talks low and clear "Lay off of it, Uriel."

Then, just like that; Mr. Uriel is handing students their bean bags and everyone is minding their own business.

"My apologies." Castiel says without looking at Dean who cannot help ogle at him in disbelief.

* * *

><p>They end up with no baby bean bag. Cas rides home with Dean to supposedly 'work' on their assignment. Dean honestly just needs some closure on the lie called his life, and someone to talk to. He doesn't want to stay home alone, especially when Sam is going to be late at the dentist with uncle Bobby. He manages their insurances and medical cards, because otherwise- he knows they wouldn't ask for his help.<p>

"That was fucking _humiliating_." Dean heaves, throwing the keys and his backpack across the kitchen table.

Castiel follows inaudibly, if Dean didn't know any better he'd think Cas hasn't made it out of the car yet. But Cas is Cas and he's graceful and subtle in everything he does.

"I knew I hated this fucking class for a reason, fucking Mr. Uriel and his fucking class.." he carries on muttering while searching the fridge for soda. He throws one at Cas who is about to speak but then decides otherwise. Dean notices, after all- this is about time Cas talks. "C'mon, you're my wife, You've got to tell me everything eventually."

Castiel's lips twitch at the side; indicating a smile. Dean returns the smile and slumps on the couch, Cas taking moments to consider joining him on the couch he had observed for years. Dean leans onto him, his head resting on Castiel's rugged shoulder. Cas is playing with Dean's hair softly, reassuring motions. Dean is so relaxed like this, the way he haven't been for _years._

Dean sits up suddenly, a serious look replacing the one from seconds ago "So, this fallen angel stuff- it true?"

Castiel merely nods.

"So what, you fell because you were horny?" "Something like that." Castiel pauses, he wasn't the kind to share before- this needed a warm up. "There was this human girl I used to watch, I got greedy and wanted more. So I was casted down here."

"Then what happened?" "She grew old." Castiel sums up.

"Then, why me and Sam? Why were you watching us- and don't tell me because you were horny for me this time-" Castiel interrupts cutting Dean's joke short.

"It's a bit more complicated than that, Dean." he uncaps his soda bottle and takes a sip. "Your father have been keeping it a secret from you and Sam, but your mother wasn't human." Dean opens his mouth to protests but Castiel carries on. "She was an angel- she hasn't fallen, but the sin of marrying a human killed h-"

"So you're telling me my mother, was an _angel?_ "

"Doesn't that elucidates how your refrigerator restocks it self- or your fractured leg from last year; you could've sworn it was broken but the moment you got home, it was as good as new, wasn't it? Angels were looking out for you and your brother, Dean. You're known up there as what's called a Nephlim."

" A what now?"

"It means a child of an angel and a human."

Dean gulps down a lump "..So what killed my mother?"

"Some angels did."

"Wow..and I assume some angels are also trying to kill me now?"

Castiel frowns and tilts his head "I don't know what you're talking about."

Dean heaves a patient sigh, "You know when I told you Jo said she saw you attacking her? I think I forgot to mention that she was wearing my coat to confuse the attacker. The attacker obviously thought it was me and left without finishing his job."

Castiel carefully places a hand on Dean's knee. Dean flinches at first, then relaxes into it. If Cas wanted to do something bad to him, he could've done it years ago. "I am going to stand guard over you and your brother, Dean. I oath it to you."

His eyes hold Dean's carefully, searching. Years of hiding should make it harder for Castiel, but Dean feels like a heaven to him. Somewhere he can relates to. Truth to be said, he needed Dean more than Dean needed him.

"You _promise._" Dean finally says in a correcting tone.

"I promise."

Then he holds Dean, like he promised him he would.

* * *

><p>"Taco?"<p>

"Taco?"

"Yeah, Taco. Bread, tomato-"

"I know what a Taco is." Cas says defensively. Dean arches his eyebrows expectantly. "It's flat bread."

Dean bites back a laugh and call at Sam instead. "Sammy, Taco?" Sam shouts back a yes from under the book he's buried himself into.

Dean quietly picks up the ingredients, and lay them on the kitchen counter. Castiel finds amusement in hovering behind him. "So, when do you think we'll have one of those baby beans?" Dean asks as he chops down a tomato.

"Whe-"

"What should we name it?" Dean interrupts again.

"How about Hael?" Cas asks as he passes Dean a slice of 'flat bread'.

"Hael? _Hael? _Don't tell me that's another friggin' angel name?_"_

"Yes."

"No. Plus, what makes you so sure he'll turn out to be a boy? You're such-"

Sam slams down his books hard on the coffee table. "Is my Taco finished? You seriously are starting to act like an old married couple- so I am assuming your teacher will be handing you a 'baby bean'," Sam air quotes "within this week."

Castiel smirks up at Dean.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I AM SORRY! I couldn't help with the Sera reference. **_


	7. Chapter 7

Of all places, their school decided to take them to_ Portland_- and hell- the whole idea is stupid and Dean is not really looking forward to it, but there's always someone he should be looking out for; this time it's Jo.

Besides their wrong assumption of student's place of choice, Dean thinks the school is being stupid for actually allowing some kids to take their own rides rather than be restricted to the school's bus which apparently only himself actually took. A few kids were there too, but they were all either asleep already or hiding gloomily under their hoodies as if they were forced to attend the field trip.

Dean half-excepted to see Jo there, but instead there's Castiel whom he had persuaded to come along. It took long to convince the jackass, but Dean certainly liked his company more than he did to being a third wheel to Jo and Nick.

"Hey." Dean greets only half-heartedly, depositing himself on the empty spot next to Castiel. The seat is surprisingly smaller than he thought it would be, and his thigh presses against Castiel; and it's kind of warm.

Castiel gives his shoulder a little squeeze, a gentle gesture before he puts on the asshole-ish facade. "Now wouldn't you have preferred staying in bed rather than this?" a little smirk twitches the corner of his lips, then a sigh follows.

"I had to come. Jo- I have to look out for her. There's something off about that Nick guy she's seeing."

"Hmm." Castiel is done listening three minutes ago, too busy relieving stress of Dean's back. Gently rubbing and massaging his spinal column.

Dean knows Castiel has not been listening, and frankly he doesn't really care at this point. He just silently wishes Jo is alright. She has to be. He tries dialing her number but there's no reply coming from her since her last message.

He heaves a sigh and shoves his phone down his dad's coat pocket. Castiel wraps an arm around his shoulder and Dean _snuggles_ against him. "Wake me up when we get there." he mumbles before Castiel whispers something in his ear he's not very quite sure of.

* * *

><p>"Deaaaaan.." his eyes twitches in response to the sudden ticklish feeling that engulfs his face. He buries his nose deeper into the soft fabric and mumbles something. "Dean, quit being a girl and wake up." the same familiar voice makes him jolt up instantly.<p>

"I am awake!" he breathes and his eyes meet kind of the most gorgeous set of blue. He realizes how indifferent Castiel looks. "How long have I- Are we there yet?"Cas shakes his head no. "What the hell did you wake me up for, then?"

"I was getting bored."

Dean lets out an amused laugh. "You're such an asshole, you know that." He mutters, sitting up straight and knocking his knee into Castiel's playfully.

Suddenly, he remembers what he's actually here for and pulls out his phone but he finds nothing. Not even a single text saying she's alright. He grows suspicious because this is nothing like her. She _would _at least bother to text, after all she had practically dragged him in with her so she had to be okay and on her way to the right place. But _there must be something wrong, _his mind keeps reasoning- he activates the GPS on his phone and it takes more than a few minutes to detect Jo's location because of the cold weather- and before he knows it. He's at the front of the bus, making the driver stop and is about to hop off the bus, that is until Castiel grips his arm. Tight.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Jo- I- I have to-"

"I acknowledge that, Dean but do you_ have_ to care?"

Dean is seconds from slapping Castiel, but he manages to break free from his grip "She's my friend, you dick." and Dean is already on his feet, outside in the middle of nowhere basically. Snow covering any sign he might be able to use for reference while all the while, Castiel stays on the bus and it drives off leaving Dean with a fading engine heat.

Dean curses under his breathe- a habit he had learned from his father- not that he had been around much, but some things just sticks with you.

He's pretty much hopeless in finding Jo, after all, he expected the help of an ex-angel on this. Angelic rader or something, but the dick actually had the guts to try and make Dean stop from helping a friend. Somehow, Dean knew deep-inside there were certain behaviors Castiel couldn't control. He used to be such an angel, but that might have been thousand years ago, before he fell and when angels fall- walk on this earth- they're something like ultimate badboys or something. So bluntly, Castiel was corrupted by humanity. Sam's philosophy anyways, not his. Dean didn't even used to believe angels existed- so much for fallen ones.

Still, the dude pissed him off and that's that.

So he walks aimlessly, dragging his freezing feet on the heavy snow, his ears redden from the cold and he covers them with the sleeve of his coat.

In the mist, he can make out a car light and he practically jumps and waves. Not so long after, the car stops moving and a girl wearing a brown exotic looking coat hops out.

Bella Tablot.

Great, Dean was definitely in big trouble more than it seemed to be him getting some help.

She deviously grins when she recognizes Dean's face.

"Well, well, Dean Winchester."

"Yes, Bella. Please I need you to answer me- uh" he blows air to warm his hands and rubs them together. "Have you seen Jo?"

"Harvelle?"

"Yes, Jo Harvelle. Have you seen her? Please-"

"I've seen her shortly before this. But I am afraid I am not going to be able to tell you where she went. " A sickle-sweet smile exhibits itself on her face.

"Okay," Dean sighs, knowing her. "What do you want?"

"The Coat you're wearing looks warm." A look of disbelief appears on Dean's face.

"You can't possibly ask this of me, Bella."

"Did I mention she was with an awfully suspicious looking guy?" Dean pushes air out of his lungs and shrugs of the coat, hesitantly hands it to her. Bella has grown up like this, since kindergaten actually- she got her way with anything; other kid's sandwiches and toys and well, anything else she liked. Dean knew Bella since so long- and it also helped that her mother moved around a lot as well, so much that they always ended up being in the same schools.

"Good boy." she says now, folding up the coat nicely around her arm. "Now, see the sign over they, they took a left."

"Th-Thanks." Dean shuddered, how eerie the whole thing looked to him- he still had to find Jo. It sucks Cas couldn't see how his friends were important to him, but he made a mental note to teach him later. So, Dean walks- and really he's clueless, and Bella is walking to her while his feet are dragging on the heavy snow. He must have been at least 10 feets way when he hears that scream. Piercing, and _scary _- and when he looks back, Bella's car is still pretty much parked there. He looks for his phone and realizes he had left it in the coat he had just given to Bella. His heart thumps loudly against his chest- careless and terrified he rushes back to where he and Bella had an exchange minuets ago.

The thing he witnesses there, is- horrifying. Just minutes ago, she was talking to him- and now there she lays, her beautiful fur coat ruined by her own blood and her guts spilled out on; turning the white snow beneath her a grotesque shade of red.

His knees buckle, and his stomach twists at the sight- he hates what he's about to do but he reaches under her body to grab his coat and pulls out his phone- to call someone for help. _Cas!_

His shaking fingers find their way to dial Castiel's digit and he's just seconds from breaking apart when Castiel catches the other line. "Dean?" "Cas! Cas- you gotta- Cas!"

"I am here Dean, what's wrong?"

"Cas- come down here- Bella- she just- she's dead, Cas. Please."

"Dean! are you alright? stay away from- I'll be right there, Dean."

Dean shudders- this isn't a coincidence, this actually is the second time somebody gets hurt because of him- two weeks haven't passed since the last attack even. Somehow, his coat was held responsible. He's the one meant to be attacked, not them. The cold creeps up fast, he is seconds from unconscious until a fluttering sound behind him is heard. Castiel grabs his shoulder, the second time this day- the exact same point he can actually feel the bruise there throbbing against Castiel's touch. The tan coat is wrapped around Dean. He rubs Dean's back in a soothing manner that actually Dean feels himself begin to relax a little. "C'mon let's get out of here." and his voice is soft it sounds like a whisper. "Can you keep walking, Dean?"

"Or what? You're gonna carry me?" Dean scoffs. "I am gonna be fine." Cold droplets stain their skin, and it's so cold it feels like ice being pored over their faces. The next thing they know- it's raining above them despite the snow. Dean pulls the coat over his head and they run side by side towards a faded building round a corner.

"Where are we going, Cas?"

"We'll wait about in the motel."

"No."

"You think the two of us and a slummy motel make for a dangerous combination?"

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes latter, Dean and Cas washed up at the entrance to a low-budget motel. Apparently, it takes more than a lot of effort to convince Dean before they check-in to the motel. Despite what he's been just through- Dean cannot stop worrying about Jo. They still don't know their whereabouts.<p>

So Dean bitches around, all the while Castiel lurks in the bathroom- finally emerging and staring at Dean indifferently. "The water is warm, go take a shower then we can talk about this, Dean" Sure enough, Dean needs a shower- the girls blood is covering his hands and he just feels dirty, with guilt with all sort of things.

"Sure, a shower sounds be nice." When he's out of the shower, Dean manages to pull on his Jeans back- it's the one article of his clothing that actually stayed dry. Castiel sits awkwardly at the edge of the bed. "So now, can we go?"

"It's still raining, so no."

"Cas! For all I know Jo could be hurt right now! It's all on me, Cas-" Castiel cuts Dean short and holds his phone for Dean to see, a text from Jo read:

**DEAN, I AM SORRY. BEEN OUT OF SIGNAL! WE' REACHED PORTLAND- I MET UP WITH THE GANG. WHERE ARE YOU?**

Dean finally heaves a sigh and he feels like a weight have actually been lifted off his shoulders, letting himself fall head first on the bed next to cas- he mutters a curse against the roughened sheets- something of relief.

He lays on his side now, and looks up at a sitting Cas- "Look I know being the angel you were before is getting a little bit rusty for you- but you're still capable of it."

Cas smiles- and it's genuine . He leans swiftly and places a kiss on Dean's parted lips. Dean's hand moves around Castiel's waist- holding him closer. The Closer he can get him to be- the closer, the safer he feels. Their breathing hitches and Dean rolls over on Castiel pushing him down on the bed, he bites down on Castiel's lips and a soft whimper escapes the other's throat. Dean runs his hand down Castiel's shirt and buttons rip at the force of his urges- and Castiel sits up to pull the shirt off.

A mirror hung on the wall behind him, and over his shoulder Dean saw the upside-down V scars gleaming back on his skin. Without thinking, Dean slides his hands up Castiel's chest and around to his back. A fingertip brushed his right scar.

Castiel tenses under the touch, Dean can sees the disapproving look he has on his face- and before he knows it Dean feels himself moving- all of him sucked into a soft, dark chute and everything went black.

_Dean was standing in Bo's Bar with his back to the wall, facing several tables . The windows were boarded so he couldn't really tell if it was day or night. Nobody had seemed to be surprised by Dean's sudden appearance out of thin air. Dean was pretty sure- a fine looking man like him would be oogled at by the ladies had he walked shirtless into the bar. But nobody was looking. Dean made sure to pinch himself. Alive as far as he's concerned. _

_Then there was Cas across the room. Dean waved at him- but there was no acknowledgment. "Cas?" no answer. Dean doubted Cas was really not seeing him and decided to play dirty too. He pulled a chair next to Cas and peered at the cards. "He's holding five spades-" the other people at the table didn't seem to notice. Then it had occurred to Dean, nobody could actually SEE him._

_Footsteps lumber down the stairs and a kid their age sucking on a lollipop calls Cas "Someone wants a word with you- upstairs."_

_"Send her down." Cas says and the other kid throws him an odd look but went back up stairs again._ _A few minutes later, light footsteps sounded on the stairs, growing closer and when Miss Anna Milton stepped towards Castiel- Dean had a moment of confusion. She was sucking on a lollipop too._ _Castiel's face experienced a few seconds of surprise, but he managed to regain his masked one fast. "Anna." _

_"How have you been?" her voice still sounded pure- angelic perhaps._

_"What are you doing here?" ruefully Castiel replied._

_"You're taking so long- our superiors have begun to get worried that you're getting close and fonder to your human charge. If you want it back now, finish it fast before your redemption seems something like impossible."_ _Castiel doesn't answer."I haven't given up on you, Castiel." Her eyes lingered, if anything she even looked hopeful._

_"What's rank will I be?" Anna looks away- and Castiel repeats his question before she answers._

_"You'll be a guardian. Alright?" Castiel tips his head back and laughs softly. "What's wrong with being a guardian?" Anna asks defensively._

_"I have something better in the works- I am waiting."_

_"Listen to me Castiel-" Anna moves closer, the sudden change in her expression makes Dean take a step back. "There is nothing better. You're humoring yourself. Any other fallen angel would jump at the chance to get their wings back and become guardian. Why can't you?" Her voice chokes with bewilderment, irritation, rejection._ _Castiel pushed himself off the table _

_"It was good seeing you again, Anna. Have a nice trip back." She twitches in her place- obviously losing her composure- not so long after, she sets her self straight._

_"I should be going soon, finish it off fast Castiel. Kill the Winchesters. -I know what you're planning to do, Castiel. It's foolish of you to think that plan will work. The Book of Enoch, Castiel. I know you think you can do the same- but you can't- they are merely rumors."_

_"They're not rumors- if it happened once, it can happen again."_

_"It never happened. Did you even bother to read The Book of Enoch before you fell?" she challenged. "Do you know exactly what it says, word for holy word?"_

_"Maybe you could loan me your copy."_

_"That's blasphemous! You're forbidden to read it!" she cried. "you betrayed every angel in heaven when you fell."_

_"Are they going to stop me?"_

_"The avenging angels will."_

_"I have to do it, Anna. I have to find the ritual now-"_

_"Do it, Castiel. Or we will."_

The smell of cigarets brings Dean back to the motel room. This whole thing- it was a memory he had seen, the words— thing things he saw. Dean couldn't comprehend. Suddenly the familiar gravel voice brings him back. "You weren't supposed to see that." "No shit, Sherlock." Dean pulls a shirt on and storms out of the motel.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean and Sam liked one thing about Saturday mornings; and that was the sound of their father's car screeching up on to their driveway. Except- and despite the shit Dean's been through already- his father didn't showed up.

Eventually, the boys got tired of waiting and each carried on with another plan for the rest of the day.

Still though, at every gust of wind and scatter of leaves against their door, their hearts would leap at the hope he'd show up. He normally had, they felt safe with him around. Hell, Dean needed to tell his father about the utter shit they had gone through, he wanted to confront him about the fact that their mother were an angel. That they're Nephilms -or whatever it is _they're_ called- who had been taken care of in a part of undisclosed plan by some _friggin' angels_ who are suddenly keen on killing them.

He tries to remember his mother, when Sam was merely a fetus- he remembers her tucking him into bed with her golden hair cascading down her face, so beautiful and soft, singing him Hey Jude to lull him into sleep and finally telling him that angels were watching after him. Dean treats his memory of Mary so gentle, too delicate for him- such softness he has not been used to. He remember how his father was much more relaxed then, when he used to actually _smile_- and carry Dean on his shoulder, with their laughs and giggles filling the air. It's seems to be the only memory that sticks with him.

The next he always remembers is the fire, and that night-

Shaking the thoughts off, Dean tries to piece things together; Castiel an asshole fallen angel who's plan all along had been to kill Dean and his brother, he was not on their side anymore- that's one thing. The other was that Anna had threatened to kill them herself if Cas doesn't- which takes Dean back to why haven't Cas yet; _The Book of Enoch._ Some friggin' book of angels that had all the answers to Dean's questions.

At this point, Dean would turn to Sam for help; he was a research genius- but then again, there's enough the kid has to know. Getting Sam involved would be kind of a bad move on Dean's side; especially seeing as how lately Sam has been doing great. He'd be an asshole if he'd get him involved right now. The kind of thing his father would do.

Dean lets out a huff and kicks on his beaten boots, grabs his jacket and looks at Sam who's sitting corss-legged watching morning cartoons with a box of lucky charms resting against his chest. "Hey, Sam. I am going over to the Library to-"

Sam can't help but snickers at the thought "Dean doing research." he muses with it, Dean rolls his eyes and sighs frustratedly.

"Just- Stay home, okay, Sammy?" Sam nods looking back at the tv screen before his eyes "and secure the doors and windows-"

"Jeez, Dean- I will be fine!"

Dean shakes his head and heads for the door.

* * *

><p>In the Library, on a Saturday morning, Dean feels completely out of place and not to mention there were actually a bunch of familiar faces there. He stops to get a cup of coffee before searching for what he's looking for.<p>

While Dean stands waiting for his coffee, he notices_ Nick _behind the non-fiction isle. Dean puts a hand over his forehead and glares at the coffee lady's back as if it's going to speed things up.

Suddenly, he feels a hand touch his shoulder and he jumps in his place.

"Whoa, Jumpy!" _Joanna Beth Harvelle._

"God! you scared the shit out of me Jo." she grins widely at him, and it's sort of endearing. "Are you here with Nick?" Dean asks popping his head in the general direction where Nick stood.

"What? No. Is here?" she looks over Dean's shoulder and sure enough, there stood Nick.

"Then what the hell is he doing here?"

"I am sure he has some sort of research to do, much like you do?" Dean can't help but smile

"I just want you to be careful around him, okay?" Jo pats Dean's shoulder gently

"I understand your concern, and I promise I will be cautious. I am a Harvelle." Both exchange smiles before vacating.

Dean hasn't been to a library since a long time now, yet he doesn't ask anyone for help to find the section he's looking for. He supposes the-so-called _Book of Enoch _is most likely to be placed in the Bible section. But he finds nothing whatsoever.

Grunting, Dean waits in line to use the computer for research. When finally, he's behind the screen, smacking down keypads- the search result takes a whole minute to appear. He clicks for the original text, which is like some creepy looking text at first, written in some weird symbols, _language._

Dean feels such eeriness from those writings, and he looks around behind his back to check he's the only one looking, except when he looks back at the screen, Nick stands there and Dean is seconds from falling of his chair. He gulps, trying to keep his cool down. "Oh, hey, Nick." his voice manages to get out a bit shaky but decent, and he quickly manages to minimize his browser.

"Dean Winchester." It's more of a retort than a salutation. His vile black eyes stare back into Dean's, and there's a small twitch on a side of his mouth. "Hope you're enjoying your time." then just like that, Nick turns around and walks out of the library.

When Dean got his breathe back , he clicks again on the tab, and it comes to his surprise when all the symbols are replaced with original english writing. A bit faded, but it's _english _and quite readable.

Nothing makes sense at first, a jumbled mess of things Dean doesn't believe in. Some pages are covered in drawings, a quick flashback takes Dean to that night at Kansas's amusement park. The same art covering the car he rode on with Castiel. He swore he fell out of that thing, the next minute he's sitting there safe without a scratch.

The very same artwork of that ghost of an angel and the boy perched on the headstone. Dean gulps, all of it- some kind of connection to him. Castiel must have intended for Dean to see it that night.

Fallen angels don't feel. Not physically, nor emotionally for that matter. When they're somehow casted down, they are not only ripped out of their wings, but also their grace- which is pretty much everything that makes them angelic.

Nephlims are the offsprings of angels and humans so when a fallen angel is able to possess them, there's a complete feeling of humanity. This goes by an old sacrifice, a fallen angel must perform, a certain ritual Dean doesn't understand. Enochian symbols-filled page follows. Then the next is titled with 'The Sacrfice' and there, pretty much everything is explained in symbolic details.

Basically;_ A Nephilim must be sacrificed. _By killing Dean, he succeeds in killing his old_ Nephilim _vassal. Making Castiel to human. Which is why, Annael declared she would kill them, to prevent the sacrifice. Stating she wanted Castiel to become an angel again, and this was the only way; killing the Winchester following Raphael's orders.

The Nephilim vassal, who wants to have revenge on the fallen angel for tricking him into swearing an oath that will allow Castiel to take control over his body for two weeks during the month of Cheshvan, remains unknown. He inherited the power to create illusions from his father, using it to frighten people and that was that.

Frustrated, Dean leaves the library. He's hesitant to whether or not call Cas. He doesn't. Castiel is an asshole who lied to him. so instead, he drives for home, Sammy must be getting sick with all the cartoons and sugar intake by now.

* * *

><p>When he pulls out up the driveway, he notices the door slightly open, and his chest tightens. He quickly grabs a stick lying on the ground and carefully enters the house. It's quite at first, then Sam lets out a laugh from the kitchen, eyes fixed on the tv screen. Dean's heart sinks back. "You're still watching that shit?" Sam scowls when Dean walks in front of the tv.<p>

Dean checks every room in the house expecting to see a mad red head ready to kill them, Sam makes a face. Suddenly, she materializes in their living room.

"Hi boys." Sam stands up, and his spoon drops into his cereal bowl with a clank.

"Anna."

"Nice place, this is the first time I've been here." she drags her finger along the edge of the kitchen island and perches herself on the stool opposite to Sam.

"Let me guess, you aren't really a history teacher." Dean says, the sarcasm dripping like honey. Anna smiles.

"No, but I did follow you that day at the coffee house. I attacked your friend and planted little hints in her mind, making her think Castiel hurt her. It wasn't a far stretch. He isn't exactly harmless to begin with. It was in my best interest to make you as frightened of him as possible."

"Apparently, I haven't."

"As long as you're around, Castiel won't return back with me.. upstairs." Dean's smirk infuriates her more "He's planning to use you as a sacrifice!" she erupts. "See that mark!" she thrusts her finger to Dean's wrist. "It means you're a male descendent of a Nephil! And not just any Nephil, but Nick Langeais, Catiel's vassal." Dean's managed to keep his cool and it enrages her "He doesn't care for you, or your brother! I have to get rid of you before he does something foolish."

Dean gives Sam a quick glance and they both sprint to one of the windows, flanking the fireplace. They make it to the basement, and duck under the wood. Sam doesn't say a word but clutches on Dean's shirt. "It's going to be alright, Sammy, I promise." he whispers. They hear footsteps on above them, Anna's voice ringing. "I know you're close! I can sense you. You can't run, you can't hide. I will burn this house down if that's what it takes to find you boys. I am not leaving you aliv-" A loud thud comes from right above them, and she lets out a grunt. "Castiel." she groans.

"Where are they?" Castiel seems to be saying in a deadly voice. "If you touch a hair on their heads-"

"What are you going to do, Castiel? Kill me?"

There is not much of a conversation the boys hear after that rather than the loud stomping and fight against the wooden floor. They wait, and it's so long but Dean feels alright, Castiel is not going to let them die, regardless that he is a dick, he would protect them. So Dean lays back on his back, and Sam by his right mirrors him, and they wait.

* * *

><p>After what seems like a decade of waiting, the sounds stop "You're in the basement." Castiel simply states. "You will not be seeing her again."<p>

"Thank you, dick for almost getting my brother killed." Dean mutters as he throws a punch at Castiel's face. It's solid hard, and Dean feels his knuckles breaking out of pain. Castiel's face remainds unreadable and he continues to stare at Dean indifferently. "You need to go." Dean grunts.

With a flutter of his wings, Castiel disappears.

Sam silently, extends his hand to examine Dean's.

The front door cracks open, and John Winchester puts down his heavy bag.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Well, it's coming to an end. Wait up for the final chapter oh Hush Hush next!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**THANK YOU for sticking with me this far. This is the first story that I actually finished which makes me feel all satisfied and accomplished. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted and favorited, and a special thank you to Lopithecus for her lovely reviews and comments. Uriel is an angel in this setting, though his role isn't as important as Castiel is. This chapter is where everything unfolds. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>PART.X<span>

John Winchester walks in, and he feels awkward in his own house. A pair of eyes watches as he makes his way across the kitchen and into the living room. His younger one's jaw finally closes as he drops his brothers hand and hops into his father's embrace. He doesn't deserve it really, having sons like those. Or being welcomed this way, he hasn't exactly been the best father. Dean's slumped back is all he sees from where he stands. The other making no effort to get up and greet him.

"Dad! Where the hell have you been?" Sam demands, tugging on his shirt when his father doesn't pay attention to him.

"Glad you're back." Was all Dean said as he retreated back to their room, slamming his door shut. Dean lets out a sigh of relief once he leans against the closed door. Dad is back. At least now he can get a good night sleep again.

It's barely five in the evening when he drifts into a dreamless sleep.

Dean wakes up to the sound of Sam prying around in his drawers for something to wear and occasionally calling Dean. "We're going out, C'mon!" Finally he says as he hauls him off the bed. "Dad said we can eat whatever we want from Ellen's."

Dean steals a peek from under the sheets. "Got pie?"

Sam grins. "Yes! Apple and Cherry pie and everything you'd really want to top a pie with ! Now c'mon!"

* * *

><p>Ellen and John, knew each other back even before the incident with Mary. John have been good friends with Ellen's husband and losing those people did not drift them apart, and at least they managed to stay in touch. But still, Ellen was Ellen and you could never tell what she's thinking especially when it comes to being protective over her only daughter.<p>

"A beer." Dean added when his father wasn't looking and Ellen merely fixed him with a glare and looked back at John.

Sam was sharing his fries with Ash across the counter as they talked about things that kept Dean amused for a total of two minutes before he shrugged and joined his Dad and Ellen's conversation. They laugh and talk about normal stuff and for a second there Dean cannot help but think this must be the calm before the storm.

Dean's phone rings, Jo's name appearing on the screen. He picks up abruptly and stands somewhere more quite. "Dean!" her voice is hushed as if she's hiding.

"Hello! Jo, are you alright?"

"My God, Dean! You have to help me get out of here- I don't know- I should've- Dean! Oh my God, I have to go-" Dean is left with a constant beeping. His throat dries and he cannot stop the shake of his hands and a grip on his shoulder snaps him back to reality. John is smiling at him, and Dean looks down at the hand on his shoulder before turning to Ellen.

"Uh, Ellen. Would you know where Jo is at?"

Ellen sobers up for a minute then taps her chin with a finger before speaking "I think she went out with her friend, Ruby was it? They're meeting up with a friend at the school's old building, some kids are throwing a party over there. I thought for sure you'd hear about it?"

"Uh, yes!" Dean slapped a hand on his forehead nervously. "I forgot about it, what with dad coming back- I think I am going to meet them then." His father looks suspiciously at him. Never had anything make Dean miss a party.

John hands him the keys, and Dean's hand fists around them as he runs to the car, his heart beating furiously against his chest. He drives beyond the speed limit and barely stops at the intersection, and Castiel choses this moment to materialize from thin air in the passenger seat next to him.

"Cas!" he jumps in his seat and tightens his grip on the steering wheel.

"You shouldn't go there, Dean." Blatant, leave it to the asshole to say something like this. Before Dean could retort back, Cas continues. "It's too dangerous, Dean- I can't afford to see you; the only friend I have get hurt. I promised to protect you and I am. I am not letting you go."

The whole admission made Dean stomach twist and his chest to tighten. No body has ever said something like this to him. He've always had to protect someone he cared about, not the other way around.

"_Cas-_ Cas-" he gulps the lump in his throat. "You don't understand, Jo called and she told me to get her! She sounded scared! Harvelle's never scared!"

"I will go down there alone, then." Castiel said, determination in his voice. Dean put a hand on Castiel's shoulder, he let it linger on the ex-angel's arm before collecting himself.

"Cas, you're not going anywhere alone. I think Jo would really want to see my face- it's more reassuring than yours is. You're just going to freak her out."

"I ca-"

"Cas, please."

A sigh, then Cas made no move to leave as he stared down at the road before them and Dean continued driving.

* * *

><p>When they arrive at the deserted building, Dean nervously looks at Castiel who nods reassuringly at him. He pulls out his phone and dials Jo's, Castiel tailing quietly behind him as they make their way inside the building. He hears a ringtone from a room at the end of the hallway but it quickly gets muted as Jo picks up and speaks in a hushed voice. "Dean?"<p>

"Hey, I am in here- I think I found you. Don't be scared. I got help." Dean says softly as he walks into the dark room and after squinting his eyes he could make out Jo leaning against a counter on the floor. Castiel stays at the door as Dean rushes by Jo's side.

"Jo! Oh God. Are you hurt?"

"Calm down, Winchester. I am alright. Who did you bring as back up?" she winced once she tried to stand up and Dean instantly secures an arm around her waist.

"Uh, I brought Cas." If he saw her arch an eyebrow, he did not comment. "How many people are here?"

"Oh- It's just me, Ruby left and well, now Nick is somewhere around the building I think I lost him. Dean- he tried to hit me on the head-" Dean squeezes her shoulder reassuringly.

"It's okay, I am here now. He won't get to you, promise." The pair made their way back to the Impala and saw no trace of Cas. As Jo sat in the back seat, Dean stood in front of the hood of the Impala for a while chewing on his lips nervously. At last he looked back at Jo and told her he' was going to look for Cas.

Dean couldn't feel his legs as he ran back towards the building, his heart threatening to burst out of his chest anytime soon. He climbed the stairs onto the second floor, threw the doors open, none of the rooms were where Cas was. He finally decided to climb out on the roof.

"Well, hello. If it isn't Dean Winchester!" Dean turns on his heels to face the blonde grinning maniacally at him.

"You bastard! What have you done to Cas?"

That earned him another laugh. "Castiel! I still haven't had the pleasure of meeting up with him, sadly. But I have a feeling tonight is the night. What had been my plan all long was to use as bate for Cas. I mean, it was just a golden opportunity to pass up! You see, Cas? He has this weakness. He likes you. He's going to show up."

"You son of a bitch!" Dean growls. "Cas won't fall for this- You can't do anything to him, he's-"

"He've been using me those whole years!" Nick screamed, his voice echoing in the unlit night. "Just as his damn vassal! Like his own fucking property! All for what? All he cares for is himself to become an Archangel again!" Suddenly a memory flapped into Dean's mind It mean Archangel, the higher the rank, the tougher the fall. He gulped down. Those had been Castiel's exact words. A high chance told him he still wanted him dead. Killing Anna isn't proof he cares for Dean. Killing her was putting her out of the picture. He shuddered at the thought and shook his head.

"No! No-" Nick dissolved into laughter at Dean's loss of words as he contained to inch closer.

"Now, all I've got to do, is hurt you and the twit comes running to your rescue." His breathe taps Dean's shoulder as he comes dangerously close. "Can't afford to let his sacrifice go to waste, eh?"

"Hey, assbutt!" Dean, made a mental note to torment Cas about this later but the later stood confidently before launching at Nick and Dean was pushed out of the way.

The speed of by which the two were moving was fictitious. Dean would barely make out a flash of tan trench coat and a mop of dark hair but everything else was almost illusory, like they weren't in the same place anymore.

Dean could hear their voices though, a menacing laugh and Castiel growling. Then there was this light. Bright as fuck, and Dean was compelled to close his eyes. and when he opened them, Castiel was laying motionless inches from his feet. _No_. Dean thought, this wasn't real. This was an illusion, Nephil vassals are capable of that. _He's just trying to scare me, Cas is alright._ But the other lay unmoving while the blonde yelled out enochian chants Dean had presumed was the curse, the ritual whatever that thing was.

He had to do something. If this thing happens, he'll die. Castiel will die, and this maniac would get away with it. At least one of them had to live, right?

Dean fisted his palms, and slipped off the roof. This would undo the ritual, or put it into Castiel's favors. Eitherway, Nick's plan will fail. Castiel wanted this. It's okay, Sam has dad. Jo is alright. Ellen won't blame him this time around_. Damn Cas! Damn him for making him feel this way._

* * *

><p>Dean wakes up in his own bed. His head throbbing, and a jab of pain in his left arm makes him wince. He cracks an eye open, and he was taken aback by the normalcy of this day. The last thing he remembers was the rooftop, and Castiel. <em>Cas!<em> He sits up abruptly on his bed and staggers when said ex-angel is sitting on the edge of his bed. Castiel's facial expression is unreadable.

"Cas..?" Dean approaches softly. "Cas. How are you here? How am I here? How is either of us here?"

"The sacrifice." The first thing Cas said. "You shouldn't have done it. I denied it." He opens his mouth to speak again but shuts it close, tightening his lips into a thin line. "You would've left you brother." Another thing he wanted to add. _You would've left me._

"But you wanted tha-"

"Not as much as I want you." He cuts in sharply. "Dean, you can't just throw your life away as you ple-" He stops, to look at Dean's fingers locked in his.

"So the, how are you here?" Dean asks softly, almost as a whisper.

"Apparently, when I denied the ritual- I saved a human life, you. I was made guardian angel. My superiors, do not see need in killing you and your brother anymore, since your Nephil distinct has been deceased."

"Oh. So what now, you're just a watchdog for humans now?"

"No. I am only your guardian angel." Dean doesn't miss the glint in Castiel's eyes as he says this and the small tug on either side of his lips. Dean's jaw was threatening to fall at the new piece of information.

"You're only mine?" he manages to choke out. Cas merely closes his eyes, long dark lashes contouring against his pale cheek. When he looks up again, Dean is beaming with tears threatening to fall down his cheek. Castiel inches closer, and puts a hand on either sides of Dean's face, his thumbs stroking the boy's cheeks.

_You're mine_. He sends dangerously and his lips secure softly onto Dean's, as his tongue outlines his bottom lip, he murmurs it again, and again and again and again against Dean's lips until the other responds with a kiss of his own. His lips ghosting on Castiel in a whisper-like caress.

"Assbutt."

* * *

><p><strong><em>THE END<em>**

**_I am just going to go and invest my weird thoughts into Naruto fics and more Destiel AU's. Thank you again!_**


End file.
